pokemon: guardians
by novadragon1000
Summary: A pokemon generation IV story told from a final fantasy XIII-2 standpoint. based on a rated T game final fantasy XIII and a pokemon tabletop RPG
1. overview

pokemon guardians - The Pantheon

the following are the gods that made the world what it is today, those of you not familar with what a Pantheon is they are in common terms gods or what is considered or seen as a god or deity the following are the gods if this setting or story think of it is the ones who made the world the way we see it today..

Raikou  
>electric<br>Raikou, the Thunder pokemon, It is said to have descended to earth on a bolt of lightning. represent the sparks which ignited the fire

Entei  
>fire<br>Entei, the Volcano pokemon, It is said that when it roars, a volcano erupts somewhere around the globe. the flames that burned in the war

Suicune  
>water<br>Suicune, the Aurora Pokémon. It travels the world and purifies water wherever it goes, sailing on the North Wind. rains that put down the flames of war

-

Latias  
>Dragon  Psychic  
>Latias, the Eon Pokémon It communicates using telepathy. Its body is covered in down that refracts light to make it invisible. guardian<p>

Latios  
>Dragon  Psychic  
>Latios, the Eon Pokémon. Latios is highly intelligent and can fly faster than a jet by tucking in its wings. guardian<p>

Gragonith  
>cosmic  dragon  
>species : cosmic pokemon<br>Height : 6.2 M  
>Weight : 330.0 kg<br>myth :: known as the Dragon God of light World or cosmic dragon , Gragonith was given the power to control the light and cosmic energy till one day begain to war with grapha over power which nearly brought the world to ruin  
>ability : Mold Breaker  pressure

signature move :

shining nova  
>cosmic<br>PP 10 (max. 16)  
>Power 100<br>Accuracy 100%

user gathers energy into its horn and releases a beam of energy with a 50% chance of burning the target. If the user is frozen, using this attack will thaw out the user and deal damage to the target in the same turn.  
>Grapha<br>chaos / dragon  
>species : chaos pokemon<br>Height : 6.2 M  
>Weight : 330.0 kg<br>myth :: known as the Dragon God of dark World or chaos dragon , Grapha was given the power to control the dark and chaos energy till one day began to war with Gragonith over power which nearly brought the world to ruin  
>ability : dark art  Mold Breaker / pressure

Cemetery of Fire  
>chaos<br>PP 10 (max. 16)  
>Power 100<br>Accuracy 100%

discription  
>also known as inferno dark fire Grapha lets lose a stream of black orange flame from its mouth this attack deals damage and will always burn the target if it hits. the attack will burn a target with Color Change before it changes its type to Fire.<p>

able to learn fire and dark moves

genesis  
>chaos  cosmic  
>species : Origin pokemon<br>Height : 6.2 M  
>Weight : 330.0 kg<br>myth :: also known as the maker, in the beginning of time a being of cosmic and chaos energy created the world according to the myth of sinnoh. genesis then brought forth two god like beings one with the power of chaos known as Grapha, the second with the power of cosmic energy known as Gragonith and creating the material world before going to sleep and leaving Gragonith and Grapha keep order in the world.  
>ability : last chance  pressure / mutitype ( high ability )

signature move :  
>the creation burst<br>normal /  
>PP 10 (max. 16)<br>Power 100  
>Accuracy 100%<p>

also known as simply creation burst, during execution the wheel on genesis' neck glows brightly, and several energy spheres appear surrounding its body. it then launches the spheres which leaves behind streaks as it flys to come crashing into a target or a energy ray released from genesis' hands similar to aura sphere.  
>the creation burst inflicts damage and has no secondary effect. The type of the creation burst depends on the type of Plate held by the user, being Normal-type if there is no held Plate.<p>

able to learn light, dark, fire and dragon moves

-

dialga  
>steel  dragon  
>the Temporal pokemon, This Pokémon completely controls the flow of time. It uses its power to travel at will through the past and future. time<p>

palkia  
>water  dragon  
>the Spatial pokemon , Its total control over the boundaries of space enable it to transport itself to faraway places or even other dimensions. space<p>

Giratina  
>ghost  dragon  
>the Renegade pokemon, This Pokémon is said to live in a world on the reverse side of ours banished from the material world for its violence , where common knowledge is distorted and strange. antimatter<p>

Arceus  
>normal<br>the Alpha pokemon, Arceus was the legendary hero who faught the calamity, and saved the world from annihilation

-

Heatran  
>fire  steel  
>Heatran, the Lava Dome Pokémon. Heatran lives in volcanic caves, and uses its cross-shaped claws to maneuver across stone walls.<p>

====

pokemon element / type

Weaknesses ( are super effective) against a Pokémon of this type. )  
>Resistances ( not very effective) against a Pokémon of this type. )<br>Immunities ( cannot inflict any damage on a Pokémon of this type. )

-

Light  
>Weaknesses = GHOST,DARK,COSMIC,SOUND,GRASS<br>Resistances = FIRE,ELECTRIC,GROUND,ROCK,DRAGON,

Sound  
>Weaknesses = DRAGON,LIGHT,PSYCHIC,COSMIC,CHAOS<br>Resistances = TECH,MAGIC,FLYING,ICE

Magic  
>Weaknesses = PSYCHIC,DRAGON,POISON,CHAOS<br>Resistances = NORMAL,GROUND,STEEL,MAGIC  
>Immunities = TECH<p>

Tech  
>Weaknesses = WATER,ICE,ELECTRIC,CHAOS<br>Resistances = STEEL,Nuclear,COSMIC,FIGHTING,GHOST,DRAGON  
>Immunities = MAGIC<p>

Cosmic  
>Weaknesses = COSMIC,GHOST,TECH,CHAOS<br>Resistances = LIGHT,ICE,FIRE,DARK,SOUND

Nuclear  
>Weaknesses = BUG,GHOST,TECH,CHAOS<br>Resistances = NORMAL,WATER,GRASS,ELECTRIC,FIGHTING,PSYCHIC,SOUND  
>Immunities = STEEL,POISON<p>

Chaos  
>resistant - light , dark<br>weakness - chaos, cosmic

note:: pokemon classed as magic type will have a higher magic power offensively and defensively it may or may not have a elemental weakness when fraught against a person with (RAV) role

this relates to damage type that the trainer(RAV) and monster uses the remaining ones will be treated as it appears in pokemon this will be the correspondence to pokemon on the left side is the element seen in FF  
>on the right is the pokemon type<br>this is used when a character fights a monster without summoning allys

fire magic / fire  
>ice magic  ice  
>lightning magic  electric  
>water magic  water  
>wind magic  flying  
>earth magic  ground and rock  
>physical  Fighting  
>physical  Steel  
>magic(SAB)  Poison  
>non elemental magic  Psychic  
>non elemental magic  Bug  
>non elemental magic  Dragon  
>non elemental magic  Ghost  
>non elemental magic  Dark  
>non elemental magic  Fairy  
>non elemental magic  Grass

physical / normal(pokemon type) or just attacking using weapons(trainer):  
>role FFXIII ( COM, SEN )Blitz on COM role<p>

magic / special attack or just using magic(trainer):  
>role FFXIII ( RAV, SAB, SYN, MED )Ruin on COM role<p> 


	2. prologue

_Genesis the beginning of time a being of cosmic and chaos energy created the world according to the myth of sinnoh. genesis then brought forth two god like beings one with the power of chaos known as Grapha, the second with the power of cosmic energy known as Gragonith and creating the material world before going to sleep and leaving Gragonith and Grapha keep order in the world._

_The two gods begin to war among each other nearly bringing the world to ruin, till a human named Arceus came and alone fought the calamity, and saved the world from annihilation in the end the human ascended into the skys and became a god to watch the world._

_Arceus then created Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina, and Arceus then gave Dialga and Palkia the abilities to control time and space, respectively. Giratina was soon banished to another dimension for its violent behavior. Then, during the very early formation of the world, from the_  
><em>sparks of war rose Raikou,<em>  
><em>from the flames of war rose Entei. and<em>  
><em>finally from the rains that put down the flames came Suicune<em>  
><em>the three then made their homes at Lake Valor, Lake Acuity, and Lake Verity, an act which earned them the name "the lake trio".<em>

_These three were summoned by Arceus to make sure that calamity will not come again. Arceus also leaves behind four guardians to keep order and the seal from breaking the several guardians is known as Riolu. Lucario, Latias and Latios known as the aura and eon guardians Arceus also leaves behind a Farseer a person stated in the prophecy who can see the future._

_At that point, Arceus created the Sinnoh region and Mt. Coronet divided the region into two sections. During this violent procedure, Stark Mountain was created and Heatran was formed in lava. Arceus finally created the Adamant, Lustrous and Griseous Orbs before falling into a never-ending sleep at the Hall of Origin._

_This world that is made an alternate sinnoh where history is different_

-  
>At the end of time Valhalla the realm of death and chaos at the edge of time in the distant future, there Lightning fights Caius to defend the throne of Genesis known as Etro. During the battle Noel falls through the gate and is caught by Lightning just before she is about to battle Caius in a aerial battle on Bahamut(dragon,Flying) against a dark Bahamut(dragon,Flying) a form Caius has taken. Remembering Noel from a vision she has, Lightning tells Noel to find and bring Serah to her. She also gives Noel a moogle named mog for him to give to Serah. Lightning then covers Noel's escape back into time , but in the process he loses most of his memories.<p>

Here in Sinnoh in the world of pokemon where the mountains touch the sky. The world is filled with all types of pokemon, Serah a young female and former gym leader in kanto with cat-shaped earrings, a black armband on her right bicep, red plaid pleated skirt lined with black lace, a white sleeveless dress shirt, a semi-transparent pink sweeper, an extra matching hair tie on her left wrist, black thigh-high stockings, ivory ankle boots, takes a walk in the woods of Eterna Forest. This is a rather quiet and peaceful place.

A tremor suddenly shakes the place as if one of the keys that hold the seal is been broken. Serah sees a vision of the future and collapses Gardenia a Gym leader in the nearby Eterna city so happens to be in the area investigating the recent change in pokemon behavior when she saw a person unconscious. Gardenia gos up to her  
>" are you ok ? " the Gym leader asks seeing no response from Serah, Gardenia took Serah back to the Gym. Serah stays comatose for the next several weeks<p> 


	3. Chapter 1

Serah's vision was fuzzy but she can see the events of the future told to her through her dream by Lightning and that she is still alive and trying to protect Genesis' throne from being destroyed.

"lightning" Serah woke with a start, the Gym leader then walks into the room " are you alright ? you were talking in your sleep.. " Serah trys to sit up but is pushed gently back down by the gym leader " you were out for nearly three weeks , i was beginning to wonder if you will ever awaken again " Serah seems confused was that all a dream she wondered it all feels too familiar is this world going to be destroyed ?

A crystal meteor then falls out of the sky and lands near the outskirts of town, the entire area is soon engulfed in a time paradox, during this paradox Serah's clothes change to a revealing, form-fitting dress of white, reddish-pink, and gold consisting of a white top, pink sections on the front and back connecting the top to the skirt over black shorts, cut-out sides at the waist, criss-crossing pink straps on the sides of her torso, and two straps that go over her shoulders into a cross-back shape. She wears a storage pack on her right hip that hangs from her waist, pink and black thigh-high leggings, and purple ankle boots.

One of the Gym leader's students then bursts into the room " there is a problem monsters have spawned all over the place and we need help " Serah and Gardenia then go outside to investigate. they find clusters of Meonekton(bug/flying) all over the place and their smaller counterparts Nekton(bug) attacking the city and the local people coming in to defend it using guns and their own pokemon or monsters.

Nora is seen in the distance they call out to Serah " come on " Serah then runs towerd them when a Meonekton appears out of the air and blocks her path. Serah then falls back as the Meonekton was about to attack it was shot by a hail of bullets and lands at Serah's feet dead. Lebreau one of Serah's friends had came to her aid " get a hold of yourself ! Lightning cannot protect you anymore. You have to look after yourself now. Do you hear me ? "

Just then something has attacked Lebreau injuring her in the process. "Use flamethrower" said a voice a blaze of fire then burst through the area killing most of the Meonekton nearby, as Serah looked up and saw a young male rideing a Charizard overhead " if you want her then you have to go through me " The young male then jumps off his pokemon and lands near Serah giving her a bow to use. Serah remembered the male from her dream.

" Save it for later was his response , can you fight ? "  
>Serah then tells him " if i l have to "<br>" you will have to "

the young male then draws his weapon the flame fossil holding a stylized blade like red flames in his right hand and a simple yellow-brown blade similar to a gladius in his left.

" and one more thing , do not ever lay down and wait to die " The young male then rushes in to fight the monsters, they soon clear the area. The young male then assist the injured as Yuj rally the people to investigate the fallen object from the sky.  
>Serah tells the young male " thanks whoever you are "<br>" Noel , Noel Kreiss and before i forget it is not just me you should thank this little guy as well " pointing to the bow in Serah's hand which then changes into a moogle named Mog.  
>Noel then tells her " it is supposed to be your lucky charm your sister gave it to me "<p>

Serah remembers it from her vision was it Valhalla telling Noel that she had saw it in a dream. Noel then suggest they check out the fallen meteor. Serah now knows for certain that her sister is in Valhalla.


	4. Chapter 1 page 1

Serah and Noel then make their way to the crystal meteor that landed nearby. on the way there they noticed strange occurrences in the pokemon and the plants nearby it was like different realities blending together. They then push closer to the crystal meteor when a rift opens up in front of them allowing a giant stone snake to come through blocking their path. That monster Noel immediately reconise as onix one of the few monsters that survived up till his time

the Onix then lets out a roar, this is bad Serah thought " lets take him together taken on a ravanger role and begins casting magic at the giant rock snake as Noel uses his weapon attacking it physically , their attacks do not seem to be of much help against the giant monster. Serah then stops her attack and calls out one of her monsters unknowingly as it called to her guiding her to summon it after finding out the onix was a earth elemental creature.

The monster summoned by Serah was Serperior " use leaf blade " was her command her monster then cuts into the Onix with the sharp leaf on its tail causeing the onix to fall back into the rift and disappear. Serah's Serperior then becomes a crystal Mog then turns to Serah "Servant of time. Daughter of chaos. Unto the world unseen, the untamed you guide."

Serah looks at mog confused " the untamed ? how when i trained this one since i first got it " mog responds " this is the result of the paradox, history has been changed , this is your power over monsters kupo " Noel then recalls that there were also monsters fighting on her side as well. Serah and Noel then approach the gate. Nora is also in the area they then take it out on Noel when he tells serah that she can put some of her questions to rest saying that Lightning is dead and that Noel is full of it not believing a word that he said.

Noel then takes Serah's hand and puts it on the crystal meteor in a flash it changes shape he then tells everyone " see that a time gate "but without a key the gate will not open so Nora takes everyone back into town, Noel then explains about the paradox and that the keys used to open the time gate known as artifacts fragments of things that do not belong in a certain time period.

The next morning Serah, Noel and a few others begin to search the city for the artifact. Serah then noticed someone carrying a strange item shaped like a crystal in which Noel reconises and tells Serah that is an artifact and approaches the person. The person carrying the artifact begins to run away. Serah and Noel then give chace cornering the person in the outskirts of town. that person turns out to be a grunt sent by Caius refuses and demands a battle using monsters. Serah steps up to the challenge but is then stopped by Noel who blocks her. " alright, lets do this " he says

the grunt then holds out a crystal and releases a Venipede , Noel summons umbreon. Noel then focuses on the target " use psychic " Umbreon's eyes glow light blue , and the target becomes surrounded in light blue and unable to move, with another command from Noel his umbreon sends it crashing into a near by boulder knocking out the opposing pokemon. The grunt then vanishes dropping the artifact which is then picked up by Noel. He then talks to Serah " with this we can open the gate but ounce we step through you will not be coming back for a long time are you ready to go ? "

Serah looks around at her things and notices that her friends the people in Nora had helped her they then approach her just as Noel and Serah was about to open the gate. Noel makes a promise to Nora that he will keep Serah safe ounce they said their good byes they step into the gate with a burst of light that shot into the heavens Serah and Noel vanish.


	5. Chapter 2

Noel and Serah pass through the gate taking them to the outskirts of Veilstone City. Noel then asks where are we ? having not seen this city at all in his lifetime, before Serah can respond she holds her head and falls to her knees. Noel catches her and calls her name " serah, whats wrong " Serah opens her eyes and sees a shadowy figure run off to the Galactic Veilstone building. this vision was herself from years ago showing her where she must go.

Serah then gets up and runs into the city. Noel then begins to think what did Serah see ? could she have the same power as Yeul. Noel then runs after Serah, she then stops before the building entrance. Serah then thinks is in here i can feel it unknowingly calling on her farsight the paradox then fused with the vision that she has showing something totally different this time two people then burst out from the building one of them she then finds out the monster ranger named Kellyn going after a grunt who has captured Riolu. the two figures then run right through Serah into Route 215 this vision was showing something that happened just hours ago.

Serah then follows this vison into the woods where the vision ends but not before telling her that the captured Riolu is one of the guardians tasked with keeping the keys. Serah then sees the ranger out cold as the grunt looks on at his victory and takes off with the prize the aura monster Riolu. Serah gos over to the ranger " are you ok ? " Kellyn wakes with a start what happened he thought, he then looks around and notices the person he was chaseing gone. " darn it " he said out loud when he remembers his mission. He then turns to Serah as he then gets up and dusts himself off, " hello my name is Kellyn , i was told that one of the guardians was taken so i came to investigate "

" I am Serah, and that that Riolu is one of the guardians "  
>Noel then catches up " is something wrong "<br>Serah tells Noel " we have to find that key and get it back " Serah then remembers about the tremor when she was at Eterna city when one of the keys was unlocked causing it " this must be the past only the situation this time is different "

this confused the ranger but he remarks his priority on the Riolu. there was then a explosion in the distance, this caught the attention of the group by the time they got there the monster they were tracking is gone. Noel then suggest they split up to cover more ground chances are Riolu can still be in the area. They decide to meet after two hours in the same location.

Serah and Noel split up with Kellyn searching on the side near route 214 while Kellyn searches the section near the city. Serah then hears a rustling of tall grass, a Riolu then steps out into the open Serah notices it is injured and approaches it. Riolu mistakes Serah as a enemy and attacks using aura sphere.

Noel then quickly draws his weapon and fends off the attack so the aura sphere collides with a nearby tree, Kellyn is alerted of the location and travels there as Noel checks on his partner " Serah you ok ? " Serah responds "yes, now what ? "

Kellyn then approaches them Noel tells Kellyn that they found the guardian , Riolu at this point prepares to attack a second time. Kellyn then approaches it showing the guardian a keepsake he found on the road that belongs to it. Riolu then ceases its attack.

the sky soon darkens as Yeul and her guardian Caius appear. Yeul then responds " if you change the future you will change the past the effects ripple outward up and down the timeline " Caius then remarks the actions of Serah and Noel as a sin and seeks to eliminate them triggering a fight. Noel then tells the ranger to take the guardian and run while they deal with this.


End file.
